Marius Zaromskis
Marius Zaromskis is the former Dream welterweight champion. Strikeforce and Dream He most recently lost in a non-title fight in Strikeforce against aggressive Evangelista Santos. He next faced off against the very game Waachiim Spiritwolf. The fight ended in a no-contest due to an eyepoke delivered by Zaromskis six seconds in. Strangely, Marius next defended his Dream welterweight belt for the first time at the New Year's Dynamite show against legend Kazushi Sakuraba. Zaromskis defeated Sakuraba via doctor stoppage two minutes into the first round to retain his belt. Other Orgs He next faced Jordan Mein in Canada. Mein defeated the Dream welterweight champion via unanimous decision in the non-title bout. Zaromskis was next set to return to Dream to fight a rematch against veteran Hayato Sakurai. Unfortunately Sakurai was injured shortly before the bout. He was replaced on short notice by newcomer Eiji Ishikawa. Zaromskis defeated Ishikawa in the non-title bout via decision. Zaromskis next faced Bruno Carvalho, winning via first round TKO after landing a crazy rolling kick. Carvalho disputed the stoppage and stated that Zaromskis had 'greased', covering himself with vaseline. Zaromskis was next rumored to once again fight outside of Dream against Bellator and Sengoku veteran Dan Hornbuckle in a fight that was anticipated by many since 2009. Bellator The fight didn't seem to materialize however and Zaromskis next signed with Bellator itself. Many fans speculated that the signing could set up a rematch between Zaromskis and Waachiim Spiritwolf. Indeed, Zaromskis next made his Bellator debut against Spiritwolf in what should be an exciting scrap. After a great fight, Zaromskis was declared the victor by a controversial doctor stoppage between the second and third rounds. An immediate rematch was scheduled which Zaromskis won by split decision. Zaromskis next faced newcomer Nordine Taleb in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven welterweight tournament, defeating Taleb via unanimous decision. He then faced Andrey Koreshkov in the semifinals, losing via brutal first round knockout. Zaromskis next fought Brent Weedman in the quarterfinals of the season eight tournament. Weedman defeated Zaromskis via an exciting but clear-cut unanimous decision. After over a year's layoff Zaromskis signed to fight Vaughn Anderson. Fights *Che Mills vs. Marius Zaromskis 1 *Marius Zaromskis vs. Jason High - The fight was in the finals of the Dream 2009 welterweight grand prix for the vacant welterweight title. Jason High had defeated Andre Galvao earlier that night by split decision, Zaromskis had defeated Hayato Sakurai via high kick knockout, and he defeated High with the same high kick. *Marius Zaromskis vs. Myeon Hoe Bae *Nick Diaz vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was for the vacant first-ever Strikeforce welterweight title. *Evangelista Santos vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was Evangelista Santos's welterweight debut. *Waachiim Spiritwolf vs. Marius Zaromskis - The potential war was ruined by an eyepoke delivered by Zaromskis six seconds in, resulting in a no-contest. *Marius Zaromskis vs. Kazushi Sakuraba - The fight was for the Dream welterweight title with Zaromskis defending. Kazushi Sakuraba nearly lost his ear in the fight. *Jordan Mein vs. Marius Zaromskis *Marius Zaromskis vs. Eiji Ishikawa - Eiji Ishikawa was a late replacement for an injured Hayato Sakurai. *Marius Zaromskis vs. Bruno Carvalho *Marius Zaromskis vs. Waachiim Spiritwolf 3 *Marius Zaromskis vs. Nordine Taleb - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven welterweight tournament. *Andrey Koreshkov vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season seven welterweight tournament. *Brent Weedman vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. *Fernando Gonzalez vs. Marius Zaromskis Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Dream champions Category:Bellator fighters